Dreams Do Come True
by PolkadotSunstar
Summary: Slash,Freddy/Zack. Zack was taken away from Freddy two years ago, but when tragedy strikes and Zack loses everything he had, he wants Freddy back in his life and it turns out Freddy wants the same thing. Can the two forget the past and give things a shot?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi guys. :) This is just a little fic that came to my mind while I was supposed to be doing an essay. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own School of Rock. The song Zack sings is called The Perfect Fan by The Backstreet Boys. I don't own that either.**

**Warning: Slash and language.**

----------

I never figured I'd see Zack again.

I mean that, really.

When we broke up, I thought that was it. I figured, it's over, finished, move on. I never expected to see him again.

Granted, I always wanted him back in my life. Not like this though, never like this.

Zack left me because his dad found out. Zack left me, and got married to Summer. Zack was married to Summer for two years before she ever found out about what _we_ had for seven years. She refused to let him see me, ever.

I always hated what Zack did to me. I hated even more what Summer did to _us._

I always thought that maybe Zack and I could have another chance; I always wanted him to leave Summer, and move back home. To be with me and for once not give a damn what everyone else thought.

We had seven years together. Seven _fucking_ years. And it all went down the drain because Zack cared more about what other people thought then about me.

I always loved Zack; I loved him for _three years_ before I did anything about it. And those ten years that he was my best friend turned boyfriend were the best years of my life. But in our senior year of high school, his dad caught us. After that, Zack decided there was no way we could even be friends.

The not being friends aspect of our relationship didn't last for very long. Only about a week. Zack was going out with Summer at this point and figured it was safe for us to be friends again. But just friends.

I never liked that. But I lived with it because it meant that I could at least still be around him.

When Summer found out she made Zack move away and told him he could never see me again.

Every once in a while I would get a letter or a rushed phone call. But not often.

But here I am. At a funeral. Summer and Zack's mom were in a car accident and neither of them made it.

I never expected to see Zack again. I never wanted it to be like this. But there he is, speaking about Summer, about his mom. Never taking his eyes off of me, tears spilling out of his eyes.

Then he did something I never expected, he began to sing.

I always told Zack he had a beautiful voice, and he never believed me. But here he is, singing a song he wrote himself, for his mom. The only one who ever believed in him, the only one who ever knew about, and believed in_us_.

_"It takes a lot to know what is love  
It's not the big thing but the little things  
That can mean enough  
A lot of prayers to get me through  
There is never a day that passes by  
I don't think of you  
You were always there for me  
Pushing me and guiding me  
Always to succeed_

_You showed me  
When I was young just how to grow_  
_You showed me everything that I should know  
You showed me just how to walk without your hands  
'Cause mom you always were the perfect fan_

_God has been so good  
With blessing me with the family  
Who did all they could  
And I've had many years of Grace  
And it flatters me when I see a smile on your face  
I wanna thank you for what you've done  
In hopes I can give back to you  
And be the perfect son_

_You showed me  
When I was young just how to grow  
You showed me everything that I should know  
You showed me just how to walk without your hands  
'Cause mom you always were the perfect fan_

_You showed me how to love  
You showed me how to care  
And showed me that you would always be there_  
_I wanna thank you for the time  
And I'm proud to say you're mine_

_You showed me  
When I was young just how to grow  
You showed me everything that I should know  
You showed me just how to walk without your hands  
'Cause mom you always were the perfect fan_

_'Cause Mom you always were, Mom you always were  
Mom you always were...the perfect fan_

_I Love You Mom."_

I always loved Zack's mom like she was my own. She showed me almost as much as she showed Zack. I needed her almost as much as Zack did. She needed us too. She was never happy because she knew that Zack wasn't really happy. The happiest I ever saw Mrs. Mooneyham was when Zack and I were together. She always urged Zack to be who he really was, and not who others wanted him to be.

She told him time and again "Zack, honey. Just be you. If someone cares about who you love or how you dress or what you say, then they don't matter. The only people who matter in your life are the people you aren't afraid to show who you really are. The only people who see your true colors."

Zack's mom liked Summer well enough, but she knew that Zack didn't love her, knew that it wasn't good for him.

I thought I was finally over Zack. I really did. But seeing him here, seeing him crying. It makes me want to take him in my arms and never let him go. I want to be his Once Upon a Time and Happily Ever After. I want to be his fairy tail ending.

I may be getting my hopes up in thinking we could be an us again. But, maybe, just maybe, every once in a while, dreams do come true.

----------

**Author's Note: I hope you guys all liked it. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Please review and tell me what you thought. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thanks so much for the reviews so far. This won't be a long fic, I don't think, probably just a few chapters. I have the whole thing pretty much worked out. I'm glad you guys like it so far! :)**

**Warning: Slash and language**

**Disclaimer: I don't own School of Rock or anything in relation to the movie. I don't own the song in the last chapter, which was The Perfect Fan by The Backstreet Boys.**

"Freddy?"

I turned and smiled sadly, "Hey, Zack."

"I'm… I'm glad you're here. I've missed you."

I glanced down, "Yeah, yeah I've missed you too Zack. It hasn't been easy. And… and I'm sorry about… about your mom."

Zack nodded and wiped away a tear sliding down his cheek.

"Zack, I know this is hard, and I know you probably don't want me back in your life… but… I'm here if you need… If you need a friend."

Zack smiled a little and a few more tears leaked out of his eyes.

I silently held out my arms. Zack stepped forward and I enveloped him in my embrace. I stroked his hair and stood listening to his muffled sobs.

I moved to sit down in a pew in the empty church, tugging Zack to me and refusing to let go.

Zack clenched my shirt in his fist and cried on my shoulder while I just held him. There was nothing else _to _do except to just hold him and have him let it all out.

For an hour we sat there. For an hour Zack cried. For an hour I held onto to Zack, not wanting to ever have to let him go, not again. For an hour, I was where I want to be in life. Only for an hour.

Zack lifted his head from my shoulder and I stared into his bloodshot eyes, gazed at his tear-streaked face, I kissed his cheek lightly and I entwined my hand with his.

Zack ripped his hand from my grasp as if he had been burnt. "Freddy, we can't _do_ this. It… it didn't work then and it won't work now. We can be friends, Freddy, just friends."

"Zack. This isn't fair. If you didn't want this… didn't want _us_, then why did you invite me here? Why did you come talk to me when everyone was gone? Why did you let me hold you? _Why,_ Zack?"

I turned to walk away as a tear slipped from my eyes and Zack grasped my arm, tugging me back.

"Freddy, I love you okay? It's just, it can't work. It won't work."

"But, we can _make_ it work! We, can, Zack."

"Don't you understand? I loved you, I _still_ love you. It took so much, to just… to just let you _go._ And now, I can actually have you, but it won't _fucking_ work. Summer will always be there, disgusted with us, with _me_, watching, disappointed in me for going back. My dad will never speak to me again. I have a life, Freddy. It's not a good life, far from it. But, without you in it, I have at least some respect. I need you in my life, Freddy, but I can't _have_ you in it."

"God damn it Zack! This isn't _fucking fair!_ If you love me, then we can do this. You and me, Zack. We could move away, start over, forget… forget Summer, forget your _dad._ We could make it work, Zack. I'm only happy when I'm with you. I never stopped loving you. I convinced myself that I did, but I didn't. I need you, Zack. And you need me. So what the _fuck_ is stopping us from being together?"

Zack's face fell, his whole demeanor just… _fell_. I didn't want to make him cry, I didn't want to make today harder for him, I didn't mean to yell_, I didn't_. But, Zack's not being fair here. We love each other. What's so wrong about that?

"Freddy…." He stopped and shook his head, turned and walked away.

Out of my life.

I sank into the pew, and held my head in my hands, ground my fists against my eyes, blocking the tears. I stood up and punched the wall.

"_God damn it!"_

It wasn't supposed to be like this.

**Author's Note: Well, there's chapter two, I hope you guys liked it! **

**Ah, well, last day of Spring Break today, so even though I know what I want to happen from here on out, it may take a while to get the next chapter out. Please, bear with me!**

**Thanks for reading and please review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thanks so much for the reviews, they keep me motivated and they make me smile. :)**

**Warning: This story contains slash, angst, language and mentions of abuse kinda sorta. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own School of Rock or the characters in relation to it. The song in Chapter One was called The Perfect Fan by The Backstreet Boys and the song in this chapter is called Lift Me Up also by the Backstreet Boys. The small part of a song Freddy sings is Everything I Do by Bryan Adams.**

**-Break-**

Four days.

It's been for days since Zack and I argued. Four days since the funeral. Four days since I had my heart ripped out of my chest.

**-Break-**

Five days.

I have to get out. I can't go on living knowing that Zack lives right around the _fucking corner_ with his dad.

Maybe if I leave town, leave everything that reminds me of Zack, leave everything behind. Maybe then I can have a life.

**-Break-**

Six days.

Today is the sixth day. Six days since I last saw Zachary Mooneyham. Six days since I last felt _anything_. Six days since my life seemed to end.

**-Break-**

One week.

I pack a bag and head out. Not really knowing where I'm going. I drive aimlessly for an hour, eventually finding myself at Horace Green.

Why I'm here? I have no fucking clue.

I sit at one of the picnic benches outside, remembering when Zack and I would sit out here during recess while everyone else was running around.

I could almost picture boys running around throwing a football.

I could see girls jumping rope and giggling in groups over in the corner, watching the boys.

I could almost hear Zack's voice. I could almost feel Zack's comforting arm around my shoulder. I could almost see laughter sparkling in his eyes when I would attempt to sing one of his songs. I could see the soft smile on his face out of the corner of my eye as he watched me silently drum on my legs.

_Wishful thinking._

I wish it were high school again. I wish I were really seeing Zack, seeing the other kids. I wish the world would just stop and everything would only be Zack and I. I wish things were like they used to be_. I wish._

I sigh and pull my knees to my chest, looking out at the field, not noticing the hesitant, approaching footsteps. I brush a look of hair away from my eyes and watch as leaves fall from a nearby tree and are swept up and away by the wind. I softly begin to sing, "_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for. You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for. You know it's true. Everything I do - I do it for you—" _

I hear a rustling behind me and jerk my head around.

"_Liftin' me up, me up, me up, me up. Liftin' me up, me up, me up, me up..._

_When I'm down on my luck and I'm searching for my soul  
When I'm feeling too much and I start to lose control  
When I'm down so low that even enemies don't wanna know  
You still care for me, say a prayer for me, and I know_

_Oooh, I like you hangin' around  
'Cause you lift me up when I am upside down  
Oooh, you are my favorite sound  
'Cause you're always down for_

_Lifting me up like an angel when I hit the ground  
Feel your arms all around me when I'm feeling down  
Lift me up like an angel when I hit my low  
When your arms are around me  
I don't wanna let you go_

_When I'm lost along the way and I can't face another day  
And if I stumble on the road and if I can't carry the load  
And if I lose my faith, and kindness, and generosity  
Would you hold my hand?  
Say you understand my pain_

_Oooh, I like you hangin' around  
'Cause you lift me up when I am upside down  
Oooh, you are my favorite sound  
'Cause you're always down for_

_Lifting me up like an angel when I hit the ground  
Feel your arms all around me when I'm feeling down  
Lift me up like an angel when I hit my low  
When your arms are around me  
I don't wanna let you go_

_It's been a long hard road, and it's only just begun, my friend  
And this I know  
You helped me carry the load  
'Cause you're always down for_

_Lifting me up like an angel when I hit the ground  
Feel your arms all around me when I'm feeling down  
Lift me up like an angel when I hit my low  
Well, you're always around  
You're my favorite sound_

_Lift me up like an angel when I hit the ground  
Feel your arms all around me when I'm feeling down  
Lift me up like an angel when I hit my low  
When your arms are around me  
I don't wanna let you go_

_I don't wanna let you go  
'Cause you lift me up now  
Well, you're always around..  
You're my favorite sound  
Lift me up now  
You lift me up  
Lift me up now  
Yeah, you're always around  
You're my favorite sound_

_Lift me up."_

"Zack…"

Zack smiled shyly, "hey Freddy."

**-Break-**

**Author's Note: I hope you guys liked chapter three! I'll try to update soon. Please review and tell me what you thought!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, you guys are amazing! **

**Warning: Slash, angst, language.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own School of Rock or any of the songs used throughout this story.**

--

_"Zack…"_

_Zack smiled shyly, "hey Freddy."_

"Zack?"

"Freddy, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for the way I treated you. I'm sorry for leading you on. I'm sorry for being scared. I'm sorry I was such a jerk all these years. I'm sorry for… for _everything_. It wasn't fair to you. And _I know_ you deserve better, I just don't want you to _have_ anyone better. But, I love you, and that's all that should matter."

"Zack, you know I love you, you know I've _always_ loved you. But, how do I know you won't keep jerking me along? How do I know this is finally _for real_? How do I know you won't give up on us again?"

"Because I'm _telling_ you, Spazzy, that's how you know_. Please_. …I—I know we can work."

"Sometimes, just _saying _something isn't enough, Zack. I need to _know_. I need to _know_ that you won't get scared, I need to _know _that you won't _care_ what everyone else thinks about us, I need to _know_ that this time _it's for real."_

"I'm _telling_ you, Freddy. Please, let that be enough. _I need you_. I've always needed you, now more then ever. _Please._"

"I need you to show me, Zack, I need you to _show me_ that what you're saying is true. I need to know, for real, that you won't leave me again. I need to _fucking know_, so _show_ me."

I turned to walk away, but paused as Zack grabbed at my arm, letting out a strangled cry.

He tugged me to him, crashing his lips down on mine, I felt his tears wet against my cheeks.

I pushed him away.

"Freddy, _please."_

I continued to walk away.

--

**Author's Note: I know that was extremely short, and I know you all probably hate me right now, but it will all be okay soon, I promise.**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: This is the last chapter, thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Warning: Slash, angst, language.**

--

I groaned and looked at the clock, 10:00. I rolled out of bed and went to see who was pounding on the door of my apartment.

I yawned as I unlocked and opened the door. I looked up and saw Zack standing there, smiling gently, his dad standing behind him, glaring in my general direction.

I rubbed my eyes and sighed, opening the door wider to allow the two entrance.

Zack stared at me hard for a minute before shoving me up against the wall. My eyes widened at the hungry tongue suddenly in my mouth, the teeth clashing with mine, drawing blood. Zack's leg pushed in between mine and his hand massaged my hips gently, his thumbs stroking in small circles.

I did what I told myself I wouldn't do.

I closed my eyes.

I relaxed.

I kissed him back.

My hands fisted into his chestnut locks and tugged gently as our tongues dueled happily.

Zack pulled away slightly and leaned his forehead against mine, murmuring, "I love you Freddy Jones, god damn it, I do."

I smiled and brushed a lock of Zack's hair away from his eye, I took his face in my hands and kissed him lightly, smiling when we broke away, "I think I definitely love you too Zachary Mooneyham."

I looked up when I was forcefully shoved.

"It's a good thing you do too, because you're fucking stuck with him, you god damned fags."

Zack's dad turned and walked out, slamming the door behind him.

Zack smiled and kissed my cheek, seemingly not noticing his dad's heated exit, "You changed your mind."

I shrugged simply and smiled, "You showed me."

--

And it was then that we shared our first kiss as an official couple. It was then when I finally felt whole. It was at that moment that I knew there was no one else in the world for me other then one Zack Mooneyham. It was then that I realized, no one else would sacrifice their only tie to family for _me_. Except for him. It was then that I noticed just how in love with Zachary Mooneyham I really and truly am.

It was the start of the beginning of my life. And it couldn't have begun more wonderfully.

Maybe, every once upon a time, dreams do come true.

--

**Author's Note: Aw, well that's the end! I enjoyed writing this little fic and I really hope you guys liked reading it. Reviews would be nice!**

**I'll be starting another Freddy/Zack soon, I already have an idea planned out, as well as updating my Freddy/Zack fic 'Then I Did,' so be on the lookout!**

**Reviewing time. :)**


End file.
